


Day 28: Revelations on Mederi

by GemmaRose



Series: Lost Light Fest 2018 [27]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Protectiveness, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: After a mega-cycle and a half stuck in Grimlock's cell with the Scavengers and an ex-DJD member, Junior would've been elated just to see the door open. To have Nautica be the one standing in the doorway is just an extra bonus.





	Day 28: Revelations on Mederi

“He’s an Autobot!” Krok shouted.

“ _She’s_ an Autobot.” Nautica corrected. “I mean, _I’m_ an Autobot.”

“You’re a-”

“Nautica!” Junior cried, throwing herself at her aunt.

“Junior?!” Nautica’s optics widened.

“Wow, you’re a slag guard.” Misfire elbowed past Nautica, and Junior stumbled as Nautica quickly shifted her stance, pedes sliding over the floor to put herself between Junior and the Scavengers.

“No.” she snapped, raising one hand with her index and middle fingers pressed together like a gun barrel, her other hand supporting the raised one for stability the way Brainstorm had taught Junior to do when test firing small weapons. “No, no, nuh-uh. You're _decepticons_. Dead or not, you were locked in that room for a reason. Stay where you are.”

“Dead?” muttered Fulcrum, and Junior flickered curiosity against Nautica’s field.

“Or what, you'll shoot us with _pretend?_ ” Misfire scoffed.

“Ever heard of an Autobot called Genitus?” Nautica asked, and Junior straightened up slightly. “You might know him better as _Brainstorm_. He's a very dear friend of mine, and a weapons engineed Par Excellence. He made me this _Hand_ gun.” Nautica’s field flashed smug, and she stalked forward towards the Scavengers. “An internal harvester converts my energon reserves into _combustable engex_ which is then _rerouted_ to a web of microscopic propulsors in the tips of my fingers. I could go on, but I feel I've already over-elaborated.”

“Hey, whoa, shh, easy.” Misfire waved his hands, taking a step back as Nautica came to a stop with her fingers pointed at his nose. “We know Brainstorm. We had a bit of a swapsies thing going on. So please, lower your... hand.”

Nautica glanced over her shoulder, and Junior nodded once. “They’re not bad people. Mostly.” her optics flicked over to Nickel at the last word, and the minicon firmly ignored her.

“Well, we _are_ Decepticons, purple to the core, but we don’t want to fight.” Krok said, hands up and placating. Junior shuffled closer to Nautica, until she could grab onto the larger femme’s plating and let the familiar field envelop her. 

“We’re actually really chuffed about the whole post-war situation, aside from the being locked up part.” Crankcase added.

“Yeah, and that was our fault.” Nickel chimed in.

“We sent ourselves to prison.” Spinister elaborated.

Nautica looked down at her, and Junior shrugged. “Grimlock was s’posed to meet us here to put the baby in a proper frame.”

Nautica opened her mouth, shut it, opened it again. Junior giggled and leaned on her leg. “Prison?” she finally seemed to settle on. “What do you mean, prison?”

“Garrus-9.” Fulcrum crossed his arms. “What do you mean, 'dead'?”

“I mean this is _the afterspark_. You don't get here by _continuing to be alive_.” Nautica said, using the tone she used when she thought someone was being unbelievably stupid. Her stern expression softened though as she looked down at Junior, a hand coming to rest on the back of her helm. “Whirl’s going to be so upset that you’re here.”

“Hey, but this isn't-” Fulcrum tried to butt in, but Nautica cut him off.

“Garrus-9. Exactly.”

“Ahem!” Misfire made a noise like he was clearing his vocaliser and pointed at the sign on the wall as he read it aloud. “Garrus-9 Maximum Security Wing.”

“Ahem!” Nautica mimicked him, stalking over to stand on the other side of the sign. “It's an extract from the Primal Sacrament: 'And many shall rise from one, and from one many'.”

“No, it says Garrus-9.” Junior frowned.

“No, no. Wait.” Krok’s field prickled with alarm. “We're seeing two different things.”

“How is that possible?” Fulcrum asked, and the hall around them began to shift and distort, fizzling out like static in a bad video call.

“I don't think it is.” Nautica stepped back from the wall, arm extended towards Junior. “Not for any sustainable length of time.”

Junior pressed herself to Nautica’s leg with a squeak, optic shutters squeezing tightly shut. She wanted to be home, wanted to be back with Whirl and Brainstorm and the rest of her family on the Lost Light.

“M-10. You?” Krok asked.

“Same.” Nautica confirmed, and Junior squinted one optic open to check that the world wasn’t breaking anymore.

“Nautica?” she asked softly, and the older femme looked down at her with her head cocked slightly. “Is Whirl here?”

“Yes.” Nautica knelt and took her hands, holding them tight. “If you go down the hall that way, there’s you’ll find a door to the outside. Everyone’s been gathering under the giant matrix in the sky.”

“Giant matrix?” Krok asked skeptically.

“I’ll explain that as soon as one of you explains the baby.” Nautica fired back easily. “Go, Junior. He’ll be so happy you’re okay.”

Junior nodded, and turned to start running down the hall. She was still filthy, and exhausted, and low on more than just fuel after that stunt in the cell on Scorpinok’s ship, but she didn’t care about any of that. Whirl was here, and as long as she could get back to her caretaker then things were going to be okay.


End file.
